


one of these nights (i'm missing you)

by dawnian



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Inspired by "One of These Nights", M/M, Past yuwin - Freeform, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Short, Sicheng moved on tho..., Yuta missing Sicheng, present taewin, yuta-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnian/pseuds/dawnian
Summary: One of these nights, Yuta thinks back on what they had.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	one of these nights (i'm missing you)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this during social studies- im a WHORE for angst 😃😃

During one the long nights Yuta endures alone, he likes to think back on what they had. 

The rain patters against the window, the only noise inside the whole house not even inside the house. The photographs of when they were each others' joy still hung around on the walls, their writings and smiles still present as time slowly began to erode. Yuta's eyes are stuck outside, Sicheng's old raincoat in his lap as he runs his hand over the plastic-like fabric, reminiscing all the times they had outside in the rain; in a world where there is nobody but them. Yuta smiled softly to himself as he lets himself rot in the pit of his pitiful imagination, just for a tint of love from Sicheng again that has now made him delusional, knowing that Sicheng had long moved on from him already. 

His friends would ever so, once on a blue moon pay him a visit and make sure he's doing at least okay. His bills are barely paid half the time, working low-paid jobs after being expelled by the college for his suddenly all-time low grades. The jobs were never enough combined to pay for groceries either, so Yuta eventually stops, trying to convince himself that it was good for him; that it was another reason why Sicheng had left him for Moon Taeil. 

Moon Taeil was small in figure, big in heart. Yuta strived to be Taeil, the Taeil that captured Sicheng's heart in a matter of time. How he stole the heart that Yuta had thought he had for years already, that he worked hard for was all stolen in a moment. Yuta sighs, leaning against the cold window as he lets the bitterness sink in and the tears rise silently.

Yuta rubs the tears away as he looks away, making eye contact with the drawing he made of Sicheng that was meant to be given to him on the exact day Sicheng called it off. _What was I missing?_ he thinks, eyes wandering around for any traces of Sicheng left in his soulless place that he couldn't call home anymore.

It feels so unfamiliar. The walls are the same lively white from before, the ceiling lights barely working. Some of the furniture had begin eroding in the dark and the once translucent curtains Sicheng suggested and bought was taken and replace with the previous dark curtain that when closed, refusing to let the light enter. Yuta looks back out the window and he drapes the raincoat over himself and plans to go o-

Then, loud laughter is heard outside. Yuta winces at the sudden loud laughter as he sits back down, before he slowly takes off the raincoat. Tears filling his eyes as he tries to catch his own breath as he tries not to look at Sicheng with Taeil on his back, having fun with overjoyed expressions.

Yuta rubs his eyes as he looks back out again to see Sicheng's eyes following his directions before Yuta pulls the curtain shut, not allowing anyone especially Sicheng to see him this way. Tears gush out as he breaks down in his room again, his loud sobs echoing inside the room while his body shakes and shivers. 

_One of these nights, I'm thinking about you; I'm thinking about us,_ again. 


End file.
